1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with the field of lighting and/or light signaling, notably for motor vehicles. More specifically, the invention deals with the field of lighting and light signaling by means of light-emitting diodes (LED) and of organic light-emitting diodes (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Art
The published patent document FR 2 956 468 A1, which is equivalent to U.S. Publication No. 2013/0027959 now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,960,979, discloses (FIG. 4) a light module for a motor vehicle, comprising a first surface light source of the OLED type and a second light source, also surface, and of the OLED type. The two OLED diodes are arranged parallel to one another, the rays emitted by the first toward the second being reflected by the latter in order to form a light beam. To this end, the rays reflected by the second diode pass through the first diode to form the light beam. The second light source thus provides a dual function, namely a first reflecting surface function and a second lighting function. In effect, the second diode can be powered independently of the first while ensuring its function of reflection of the rays emitted by the first. The light rays emitted by the two diodes can thus be emitted independently and complement one another. The light module of this teaching is consequently advantageous in that it makes it possible to complement a light beam produced by one of the sources with the light beam from the other source. It does however present the drawback of a significant portion of the rays emitted and/or reflected by the second diode having to pass through the first diode. The fact of having to pass through the first diode in effect provokes not-inconsiderable light losses.